


Private Universe

by ijemanja



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: Talia Winters is in her bed.Also in her thoughts, nigh on constantly these days.And in her heart, although this is a secret Susan has yet to tell even herself.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Private Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/gifts).



Susan Ivanova is no stranger to secrets and the way they can shape lives - or end them. There are secrets she will carry with her always, and never seek to tell. She assumes the same is true of most people. 

This is her newest secret, one more to add to her carefully tended crop: Talia Winters, commercial telepath, card-carrying Psi Corp member, is in her bed. 

Also in her thoughts, nigh on constantly these days.

And in her heart, although this is a secret Susan has yet to tell even herself.

When Talia wakes up she reaches out for Susan before even opening her eyes. Susan, watching it happen, is caught by a brief moment of paralysing wonder. And then she reaches her hand out to meet Talia's.

There on the edge between sleep and full consciousness Talia's mind is open and her thoughts - warm, half-formed, desirous confused seeking - flood over Susan. Somehow it isn't a frightening or unwanted intrusion. Somehow, when Talia blinks her eyes open and closes her mind, Susan is left longing. 

This feeling, barely understood, is another new secret to keep.

In the evening they walk around the Zocolo together for no reason other than that it's a place lots of other people are also walking, so there's little chance of them standing out. They don't want to stand out by mutual unspoken agreement. It's scandalous enough that the two of them are even friends. 

Everyone knows how Commander Ivanova feels about telepaths. 

No one knows how Susan feels about _this_ telepath. 

Which is a good thing, because how she feels - she feels so much. Too much, she sometimes thinks. Too many of these fond - achingly, desperately fond feelings. 

_Love_ if she were prepared to put a word to it. Which she is not.

She feels more than this, besides. Feels embarrassed. Giddy. Horny. Happy. Ridiculous.

Yes, definitely feeling quite ridiculous about this persistent hyper-awareness of her own body and of the woman at her side as they walk along with seeming innocence of intent between the market stalls. Unable to stop herself from noticing the way the material of her uniform jacket sleeve rasps a little as it brushes the sleeve of Talia's professional business wear. Their elbows bump. Her pulse leaps. These damn hormones, like a teenager. Ridiculous. 

"What are you smiling about?" she asks.

"I'll tell you later," Talia responds. The warmth in her eyes deepens as she glances at Susan, who lets it go, lets her have her little secret for now.

Because Talia knows, anyway, of course she does. Not because she's been reading Susan's thoughts - because it must be so obvious to her. Blindingly, stupidly so.

 _I want to rip all of your clothes off, and all of mine, and make love for hours as soon as we get back to my quarters,_ she thinks.

Talia's hand wraps briefly around hers, a quick squeeze of her leather-clad fingers and then it's gone. She knows. It takes Susan's breath away, sometimes, this feeling, so unfamiliar. To be _known_.

In the morning, instead of getting ready to start her shift according to her usual precisely timed schedule, she spends at least twenty minutes kissing Talia under the covers. And even after managing to wrench herself away from that whole situation, she finds herself further delayed, quite happily so, leaning back against the bathroom counter while Talia sinks gracefully to her knees right there on Susan's fuzzy blue bathmat. 

And she thinks - she thinks - well, she thinks her brain is about to explode. The woman's tongue is something else. But after that, coming down, sifting her fingers through the soft, fine strands of Talia's hair while Talia kisses along her inner thigh - she thinks fiercely to herself, _I'm never telling anyone about this. It's mine._

Because a secret is nothing more than something worth protecting. And this thing between them is theirs alone, too precious to betray to the world.

Talia rests her head against Susan's belly. Her breath tickles Susan's navel as her hands trail like a whisper over her hips and thighs, and she says, "I know."


End file.
